


yield

by happywriter16



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Character of Color, F/F, Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, as soon as i saw okoye i knew she had to meet valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: Two warriors.





	yield

“Who do you think would win in a fight?”

Valkyrie laughs, loud and genuine. It’s a sound Okoye’s never quite heard. Or maybe she has but it’s been so long since she it’s come from a woman she likes as much as Valkyrie. She would be mad at how long she laughs - as if she can’t believe Okoye would ask such a silly question - except it sounds so good to her ears. 

“I take that as a challenge.”

===

They meet in one of the training rooms. Val - the name she has allowed others to call her - in a black sports bra and leggings, bare feet and hair braided and wrapped around her head. Okoye is dressed in a red suit that covers her entire body. It’s has vibranium properties meant to protect her. You don’t ask a Valkyrie to a fight without ensuring you can walk away from it. 

“No swords?”

“Is that where you think all my power lies?”

“Do you take me for a fool?”

“Never.”

Val never yields. It almost happens once. It wasn’t easy to get her to that a point, a sneak move Okoye learned long ago when her life depended on it. Her life’s not on the line, just her pride, though to lose to Val doesn’t hurt. She is not of this planet. Losing to her is no humiliation. 

===

She’d hope she’d get to see Val like this, just as she imagined. Lying in Okoye’s bed, naked, a blush to every piece of exposed skin. She’s sweating, beads of it sliding between her breasts and down her abs as she arches of the bed again and again. 

Okoye takes her mouth away but leaves her fingers to slide in and out of Val. She moves up the bed to lie next to her. 

“Do you yield?” Okoye asks, breath hot against Val’s left ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before Avengers: Infinity War (Part 1) so it was meant to take place once the Asgardians made it to Midgard. I'm sure Thor and Valkyrie would've made their way to Wakanda at some point.


End file.
